


if you let me i could love you to death

by Nelson



Category: True Detective
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-06-28 10:05:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19810045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelson/pseuds/Nelson
Summary: Цикл маленьких зарисовок по самому грустному пейрингу моей жизни





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kimchitchigae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimchitchigae/gifts).



Иногда Роланд смотрел на спящего Тома и думал — “Каким ты был до всего, что с тобой случилось?”. “Я совсем тебя не знаю.”

Прошлое Тома, та его часть, о которой они могли говорить, начиналась после пропажи детей. Всего остального словно не существовало. Словно Том, такой, как он есть — с черными кругами под глазами, с отросшими волосами и клетчатыми рубашками — родился в день, когда пропали дети. 

Они были вместе уже два года, по-настоящему хороших года, но Роланду все время как будто не хватало какого-то маленького, но очень важного кусочка пазла. Он хотел Тома целиком — не только с мертвыми детьми на душе, но и с детством, с школьными проблемами, с первым сексом, знакомством с Люси. С воспоминаниями и деталями, со всем, что создает из груды костей и мяса личность. Но мертвые дети заслоняли собой все. 

Иногда ему казалось — он видит. Как будто на какие-то секунды Том забывал, что у него умерли дети. Он улыбался открыто, ярко, это невероятно ему шло. И такие моменты сложно было предугадать — вот они готовят ужин, Том режет овощи, Роланд добавляет к курице томатный соус из жестяной банки, и вдруг цепляет руку ее острым краем. Том помог ему промыть и заклеить порез, а потом вдруг засмеялся и рассказал, как первый раз в жизни, еще в детстве, пытался открыть похожую банку без открывашки, и как разрезал руку в том же самом месте и вдруг испугался крови, которая оказалась один в один цветом как томатный соус. Как долго потом не мог есть красные соусы. 

Простая, казалось бы, история, но Роланд хватался за них, как коллекционер за редкие экземпляры. Каждая история добавляла Тому объема и жизни. Отодвигала немного мертвых детей, которые, впрочем, они всегда возвращались. 

Даже в спальне за закрытыми дверями и задернутыми шторами, они всегда стояли где-то рядом с Томом. Строили стены в его голове. 

Роланду было невероятно стыдно всякий раз, когда он думал о том, что так и не поймал их убийцу. Что так и не сказал Тому, что Вудвард был не виновен. Что сдался и перестал искать. Детям было за что злиться на него. Но он очень надеялся, что когда-нибудь мертвые дети отпустят Тома. Он был готов ждать столько, сколько понадобится. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> roland riding one of those mechanical bulls they have at bars  
> to impress tom  
> and tom's just like what the fuck?  
> (c)
> 
> для волшебной Настеньки <3

Роланд не планировал набухиваться сегодня. Но гордость, радость от закрытого наконец дела, от того, что мудака наконец сцапали, требовали выхода, пузырились в нем, как в шампанском. Он в целом чувствовал себя бутылкой с чем-то шипучим — чуть растрясешь и рванет.  
Поэтому городок и название бара из списка “для своих”, о котором не знает никто, но знают все, кому это надо, вылезли в памяти и отказались уходить. Роланд сдался и поехал. Мудака посадят, а значит Роланд заслужил немного времени только для себя.  
В этом баре он никогда раньше не был, но и дурной славы за ним не водилось. Должно было выйти весело. Дорога змеилась под колесами, мимо пролетали сонные, темные городишки, по радио мурлыкали “самые свежие рок-хиты 78го”, Роланд принял одну синюю таблетку из бардачка, чтобы взбодриться и ощущал себя пулей, взрезающей ночной воздух. Такой же пулей, которая раздробила колено мудака, и они смогли его арестовать.  
Наконец бар показался в конце улицы, с дебильной светящейся неоном шляпой на вывеске. Роланд приткнул машину на парковку у бара, перекурил и пошел к двери, громко щелкая каблуками по асфальту. В неоновом свете вывески собственная рука, которой он потянулся к ручке, показалась Роланду ненастоящей, как и все это место, гей-клуб с ковбойской тематикой.  
Клуб оказался оформлен под ковбойский стиль не только снаружи. Внутри было темное дерево, стулья у барной стойки в виде седел, отполированная медная стойка, медные пивные краны, светильники в виде тележных колес, статуи лошадей и главное, в центре, механический бык, окруженный кругом из мягких подушек. Люди сидели у стойки, за столиками, стояли группками у стен и у быка, на котором, конечно же, никто не катался. Роланд тогда сразу подумал: “На быке — ни за что”. Он подошел к стойке, заказал первый двойной виски и начал осматриваться. Он приехал поздно, почти все посетители уже стояли по группкам или по двое, а с теми, кто остались поодиночке и, также как и он сам, внимательно обшаривали толпу, Роланд бы и не стал даже за деньги.  
“Ну по крайней мере — надерусь”, решил он и заказал еще один двойной виски. С каждой новой порцией бар казался все симпатичнее, стулья-седла — удобнее, а фигурки лошадей уместней. К сожалению, виски не работал с оставшимися в баре одиночками. Они по-прежнему были ужасны.  
Входная дверь гулко хлопнула, когда Роланд допивал пятый стакан. Он уже смирился с тем, что проехал пятьдесят миль, чтобы просто выпить вискаря пускай и в очень приятном баре.  
Вот сейчас он допьет, может быть возьмет шестой стакан, а потом сползет с сиденья-седла, кто вообще делает их такими высокими? Доберется до машины, поспит там часок, потом доберется до мотеля, доспит до утра и поедет домой. Утро, конечно же, будет ужасным.  
Роланд уже собирался поведать о своих планах бармену, но хлопнувшая дверь отвлекла его, и он обернулся. В бар зашел мужик, обычный на вид, в клетчатой рубашке, с кудрявыми черными волосами, щеткой усов под носом. Обычный среднестатистический мужик, сейчас его видишь, через пять минут забудешь, такие хороши, кстати, в ограблениях. Правда что-то все-таки было в нем такое, за что взгляд цеплялся. Может быть острая линия скул, может глаза, светло-карие, кажущиеся, черными на первый взгляд, но нет, все-таки светлые, а может быть общий вид человека, который совсем не хотел приходить, а пришел. Будто ноги сами принесли его сюда, и теперь человек удивленно рассматривал и стулья-седла и фигурки лошадей и колеса на потолке. По Роланду взгляд мужика скользнул, но не остановился. Роланду стало очень обидно. В конце концов он ехал пятьдесят миль сюда не ради того, чтобы пить паршивый виски и смотреть, как единственный стоящий мужик в этом баре выпьет и свалит так ни на что не решившись.  
Роланду надо было обратить на себя внимание. Но как? Бить посуду и устраивать драку было не в его правилах в таких местах, подраться можно и в обычном баре, да и радость, все еще бурлившая где-то в его венах не давала устроить дебош. Просто подойти и познакомиться? Но он на него просто как на пустое место смотрел, не сработает. Нужно было что-то другое, что-то, что окажется достаточно безумным, чтобы все смотрели только на него, не только мужик. Роланд закрутил головой и наткнулся на быка. Сначала он отбросил эту идею, как примерно такую же хорошую, как бросить стакан прямо бармену в голову, но потом взял еще виски и понял, что это может сработать. Нет, это просто обязательно сработает!  
Он спросил: “Сколько стоит покататься на быке?” Но бармен внимательно на него глянул и сказал, что включит быка бесплатно. Роланд сполз с седла и пошел к центру бара. По команде залез на быка, по привычке огладил его по крупу, фермерское детство не получилось изжить ни войной, ни службой в полиции. Бык оказался классный, обитый настоящей коровьей шкурой. Cверху у него было седло и какое-то подобие ручки — веревка сплетенная из кожи. Все это облегчало Роланду задачу, на настоящем-то быке никаких ручек, разумеется, не было. Мужик, ради которого все затевалось, так и сидел отвернувшись у стойки и на Роланда не смотрел. Ну ничего, пара тузов в рукаве еще оставались.  
Бык начал вращаться медленно, меняя направление и высоко подкидывая круп. Роланд поднял вверх левую руку, а правой лениво держался за кожаную ручку. Пока все было очень легко. Роланд незаметно оглядывал толпу, люди начали подходить к быку и вставать вокруг него кругом. Впрочем нужный мужик все еще сидел у стойки, спиной к залу.  
— Посильней включи, — крикнул Роланд бармену, — мертвые и те активнее двигаются!  
Бармен махнул ему рукой и бык пошел живее, сильнее вскидывал круп, быстрее крутился. Роланд все еще держал левую руку вверх, но за кожаную веревку держался уже не играючи. Его начинало слегка мутить. Толпа вокруг быка прибывала, только мужик остался сидеть у стойки, и еще какой-то чувак спал уронив на стойку голову. Бык вращался все быстрее, толпа начала хлопать и свистеть. Наконец его мужик обернулся. Смотрел удивленно и непонимающе, никогда ковбоев, что-ли не видел? Но взгляд тем не менее не отрывал, развернулся, насколько позволял стул-седло и смотрел. Роланд поймал его взгляд, даже когда бык поехал в обратную сторону, он до последнего держал этот контакт. Бык вращался уже очень быстро и Роланд понял, что скоро он начнет останавливаться, в конце концов, они же не рекорды тут ставят. Роланду захотелось сделать что-то еще, чтобы довести уровень абсурда до максимума. И он заорал во все легкие: “Йииихоуу!” В этот крик он вложил все, радость от закрытого дела, все пять выпитых виски, всю свою юность на ферме, все “мужик у бара посмотри на меня!”. В ответ на его крик все засмеялись и захлопали. Бык остановился, Роланд аккуратно сполз с него и покачнулся. Его поддержали, его хлопали по плечам, его предлагали угостить, но Роланд прокладывал себе дорогу к бару.  
Он хлопнул мужика по плечу, а когда тот повернулся, протянул ему руку и представился, — Роланд.  
— Том, — ответил мужик и ответил на рукопожатие.  
Целовался Том классно, Роланд прижал его у стены бара, куда не попадал свет от неоновой вывески. Потом Том отвез их в мотель, Роланд не рискнул садиться за руль. У мотеля тоже была яркая неоновая вывеска, которая заглядывала в окно их номера и ложилась яркими красными пятнами на постель, и на тело Тома, когда Роланд его туда уронил. Том оказался страстным и чутким, вся его растерянность куда-то исчезла. Он четко знал что и как ему нужно, и Роланд был счастлив ему это дать. Не все любовники, которых он цеплял в таких барах, были готовы идти до конца, иногда все заканчивалось простой дрочкой в туалете. У Роланда немного дрожали ноги после быка, да и в голове все еще было мутно, но Том мягко вел его, целовал в губы, обнимал руками и ногами, помогал снять одежду, раздевался сам. Тело у него было тоже, вроде бы обычное, но очень ладное, с веснушками на плечах и спине. Роланд понял, что для Тома все происходит уже не в первый раз, видимо тогда в баре проблема была именно во множестве людей, ярком свете. Сейчас, когда они вдвоем, и тело Тома освещают только отблески красного неона, между ними не оставалось никакого стеснения, только нежность и желание. Вот ради этого стоило ехать пятьдесят миль.  
Когда они оба кончили и лежали на спине, пытаясь отдышаться, Роланд лениво водил по животу Тома пальцем. Им не нужно было разговаривать, чтобы как-то заполнить тишину. Им не нужно было еще информации друг о друге, кроме имен. В конце концов, они все равно никогда больше не увидятся. Наконец, когда за окном стал заниматься рассвет и первые солнечные лучи разбавили яркий неон, они поднялись с постели и стали собираться.  
— Подкинешь меня к бару, — спросил Роланд. — Вроде отпустило уже, домой поеду.  
— Конечно, — ответил Том.  
В машине они ехали молча, Том не стал поворачивать на парковку, просто прижался к обочине. Они пожали друг другу руки, и уже когда Роланд открыл дверь и поставил ногу на землю, Том его вдруг окликнул.  
— А где ты так классно на быке держаться научился?  
— На ферме вырос, — улыбнулся Роланд. — Я еще не так могу.  
— Круто, — ответил на улыбку Том. — Мне понравилось.  
Роланд отвесил ему шуточный поклон и захлопнул дверь. Машина тронулась с обочины мягко шурша землей. Роланд проводил ее взглядом, посмотрел на поднимающееся за горизонтом солнце. День обещал быть жарким.


End file.
